


Christmas Sugar Daddy

by Amjead



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom John, Dom/sub, Homophobic Magnussen, M/M, Mafioso Magnussen, Prostitute Sherlock, Sexual Content, Somewhat dark!John, Sub Sherlock Holmes, Sugar Daddy John, dubcon language, failed attempted rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amjead/pseuds/Amjead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rent boy Sherlock gets purchased by Captain Watson. He doesn't yet know how this will change his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A note on, "dubcon language." At the end of Chapter Two, John tells Sherlock that if he uses a safeword, it'll make John go easy on him, but it won't make him stop. I tagged it as, "dubcon language" as opposed to, "dubcon" because Sherlock never needs to use his safeword. He consents to and feels safe with everything John throws at him. I'll give the reader an additional head's up when we get to that chapter.
> 
> A note on, "failed attempted rape." At the beginning of Chapter Eight, a man with bad intentions approaches Sherlock. He doesn't get farther than grabbing at and pulling on Sherlock before he's foiled. The scene is short and I'll give the reader an additional head's up when we get to that chapter
> 
> For these reasons (and a few sex scenes) I've decided to rate the fic as, "explicit"

"2,000 pounds."

That was what Sherlock was allowed to say to the customers before they made a purchase. He could say, “2,000 pounds” or “Thank you” if he was paid a compliment. That was it. There would be no talking until after the purchase. That was Mycroft's rule and everyone was expected to follow it.

Sherlock couldn't remember how long he'd been working for Mycroft, but he knew it was a long time. It was long enough that he couldn't remember his birthday or his exact age. He had been there so long that he was almost at the point of forgetting his birth name, but “William” was easy enough to remember. Nobody who worked for Mycroft used their real name. They were instructed to respond to the name given to them.

When Sherlock first came to this place of business, Mycroft told him that he needed a better name than William. It was just too boring of a name. Nobody would ever want to buy something from a William. So, Mycroft changed his name to Sherlock. He said it was a posher and smarter sounding name. He was right. William Holmes was dead. Sherlock the unclaimed had taken his place.

\---

After a long time of Sherlock working for Mycroft, something very important happened. It was the middle of a December night. Sherlock was sleeping soundly when the light in his room suddenly got flicked on.

“Get up,” Mycroft said. “I need everyone in the lobby. It's important.”

Sherlock yawned and turned to the other boy who shared his room.

“Anderson, get up. Mycroft wants us in the lobby. I think a client's here.”

As Sherlock and his roommate walked down the hallway to the lobby, the other boys were coming out of their hotel rooms. 

All of the boys came into the lobby and lined up. Usually, Mycroft would just show the clients pictures of the boys and that was enough to make a decision, but occasionally, a client would want to see all of the possibilities in person. If the client was rich enough to afford what was being sold, Mycroft always did what the costumer wanted. Sherlock always hated that. He preferred the usual way. That was when Mycroft would knock on his door, tell him a client made a purchase, and Sherlock would go to the appropriate room. Standing on display like this made the already degrading experience that much more awful.

Sherlock looked at the client in question. He seemed about twenty years older than him and about six inches shorter. He was impeccably dressed. He looked like the richest man who had ever come into Mycroft's hotel. No wonder he wanted to see everyone before he made a purchase.

Sherlock stood in line with the other boys. The client walked passed each boy, giving him a brief, but thorough inspection. His face remained emotionless until he got to Sherlock.

He smiled and said, “He's pretty.”

"Thank you," replied Sherlock.

The client's smile vanished and he sternly said, “I was not talking to you.”

The client turned to Mycroft and asked, “Who is this boy?”

“His name is Sherlock,” replied Mycroft.

“Do you like him?” asked the client.

“Well, he can give me quite some trouble,” said Mycroft. “He's stubborn and naughty, but he makes me lots of money. Like you said, he's pretty.”

The client returned his attention back to Sherlock and smiled again.

“He sure is.” The client took a step closer to Sherlock and ran his fingers through Sherlock's dark curls. “Tell me, boy,” said the client. “How much do you cost?”

"2,000 pounds," Sherlock replied dutifully.

The client stepped back from Sherlock and talked to Mycroft again.

“I'll give you 4,000 pounds if I can keep him.”

Mycroft scoffed.

“I'm afraid I can't do that,” he said. “I can't sell one of my boys permanently. Who do you think you are, Mr. Uh...”

“Watson,” replied the client. “And it's not 'Mister.' It's 'Captain.' I'll also accept 'Doctor.'”

Sherlock was impressed by how effortlessly this Watson man put Mycroft in his place. It was rather amazing.

Captain Watson pulled a wallet from his pocket.

“I'll give you 10,000 pounds in cash if I can keep him.”

"Captain Watson, you just don't understand," insisted Mycroft. "These boys are like brothers to me. I can't simply-"

"20,000," said The Captain. "I'll give you half in cash and write a cheque for the other half."

Mycroft's eyes lit up.

"Sold," he said excitedly.

“Fantastic,” said Captain Watson. "Pleasure doing business with you." He turned to Sherlock and said, “Get your things. I'll wait here.”

Sherlock nodded and went back to his room. When he got there, he looked around his room for something he could actually call his. All of the clothes he wore for the customers were given to him by Mycroft, but he needed something. He at least had to change out of his pajamas and into clothes for leaving the house. He found some sweats and put them on. He prayed that Mycroft wouldn't be mad that he was taking these clothes.

As Sherlock was changing, his roommate, Anderson, came into the room.

“I can't believe you're leaving,” he commented. “I guess you're pretty happy.”

“This is human trafficking,” said Sherlock. “I'm being sold to this man as a sex slave most likely.”

“That's true, but think of it this way,” said Anderson. “It'll be just one person now.”

Sherlock could hear the sadness in Anderson's voice and knew what he meant. There was no longer a parade of horny strangers. Sherlock felt surprisingly grateful.

Sherlock returned to the lobby. Captain Watson was still standing there. Mycroft and the other boys had gone back to their rooms.

“Is that it?” asked Captain Watson.

Sherlock nodded.

“Ok then,” Captain Watson replied. “Let's go.”

Sherlock followed Captain Watson out to the parking lot. A sleek, black Mercedes Benz was waiting for them. The Captain opened the passenger side door and waited for Sherlock to get inside. Sherlock was quite surprised by this act of chivalry. None of the other clients ever held the door for him. Granted, he never went anywhere with the clients where they might do so.

Anyway, Sherlock slid into the car's luxurious leather interior. Captain Watson closed the door and went around to the other side. Before he got in, Sherlock quickly glided his hand along his leather seat. It felt so plush and grand. Sherlock had never experienced something as opulent as The Captain's car.

Then, Captain Watson got into the car and they drove away.

They were on the road for only a minute when Sherlock asked, “Is this the part where you reveal that you're actually a minister and you're saving me from my life of licentiousness? You'll give me some start up money and you'll drop me off at a halfway house.”

Captain Watson chuckled.

“No,” he said. “I'm not a minister. I'm a former army doctor with lots of spare money and time. I do intend on making you comfortable though.”

“Comfortable?” Sherlock questioned. “What do you mean?”

“Well, let's be honest here,” said Captain Watson. “You're a filthy, skinny rent boy without a scrap of proper clothing. I intend on fixing that.”

Sherlock didn't like being called filthy, but he knew that it was true.

“So, why did you buy me to keep?” Sherlock asked.

“I've always wanted a pretty boy of my own,” Captain Watson explained. “Like I said, I have an excess of time and money. I always thought it'd be nice to spoil it on a pretty little boy. Think of me as your Christmas sugar daddy. You're like Little Orphan Annie.”

“I don't think Little Orphan Annie came from a brothel,” said Sherlock.

Captain Watson laughed again. Sherlock was quiet for a moment, but then a thought occurred to him.

“Are you going to make me call you 'Daddy?'” Sherlock asked.

“Um, I'm not sure,” said Captain Watson. “I think 'Sir' or 'Captain' will do for now.”

Sherlock nodded. He was silent for the rest of the ride. He had a feeling that Captain Watson was more of a don't speak unless spoken to kind of guy. However, when Sherlock saw The Captain's house, he couldn't help but gasp.

“Wow,” said Sherlock. “You live here?”

It was the biggest house Sherlock had ever seen. It was on a hill behind a gate. Sherlock just couldn't get over how fancy it looked.

“You'll be living here too,” Captain Watson said. “I'm sure you'll find it to your liking.”

Captain Watson pulled the car into a garage with five other luxury cars. Sherlock was undoubtedly impressed.

“He couldn't have made all this money just by being an army doctor,” Sherlock thought. “I wonder what his secret is.” Sherlock would have to wonder some other time because he was currently stepping into Captain Watson's home.

Sherlock crossed the threshold and his jaw hit the floor. To his left was a plush sitting room with the softest looking carpet, an enormous fireplace, and the cushiest of chairs. To Sherlock's right was a dining room. It had a real mahogany table with eight fancy chairs sitting around it. In front of Sherlock was a gorgeous staircase that led to the upstairs.

“There's also a library and a kitchen on this floor,” said Captain Watson. “Downstairs there are entertainments including my home theatre and there's also a washroom. Upstairs is my room, three guestrooms, and another washroom. This is your home now. So, feel free to come and go wherever you want. I only ask that you stay out of my bedroom unless invited in.”

Sherlock nodded.

“Are there any other rules I should be aware of?” he asked.

“Yes, but those can wait for tomorrow,” said Captain Watson. “Come, Sherlock. Let's get you fed and cleaned up.”

Sherlock nodded again. He hadn't realized how hungry he was. 

Captain Watson led Sherlock into a kitchen. It was very clean, futuristic, and expensive looking.

“Angelo, my chef, has already gone home for the night, but I'm sure there's something in the refrigerator.”

Sherlock looked over at the clock. It was nearly midnight. No wonder he was so hungry. The last time he ate was around breakfast and that was just a mug of bitter coffee.

Captain Watson opened up the refrigerator and looked around.

“Angelo made me a delicious steak for dinner. There's still some left. Would you like it?”

“Steak,” thought Sherlock. He couldn't remember the last time he had steak or if he had even had it at all. He nodded enthusiastically and sat down at the little counter.

Captain Watson pulled a container out of the refrigerator and placed it in the microwave.

“I'm sorry you're just having my leftovers,” he said. “I was very bust today and ended up coming to the hotel later than expected. I promise that you'll have a fresh meal tomorrow.”

“That's all right,” said Sherlock. “I'm just happy to be eating tonight.”

Captain Watson walked over to Sherlock and stroked his curls.

“You poor thing,” he said quietly. “Well, you don't have to worry about being fed anymore. I'll see to it that you get proper nutrition.”

Just then, the microwave's timer dinged. Sherlock's food was ready. Captain Watson placed the steaming container in front of him and Sherlock immediately tucked in. He didn't care how hot it was. He was hungry and this steak was delicious.

Captain Watson was silent as Sherlock ate. He just stared at the boy intently. As soon as he dropped the fork after his final bite, The Captain took the container away and placed it in the sink.

“The maid will wash that in the morning,” said Captain Watson. “Let's go upstairs and I'll give you a bath.”

Sherlock followed Captain Watson upstairs. He noticed the every time his foot made contact with a step, the soft carpeting made a, “foof” sound. He rather liked it. The upstairs was a hallway with five oak doors.

Captain Watson pointed at first door on their left and said, “That's my bedroom. The washroom is next to it.”

The two men went into the washroom and Sherlock found it just as rich as the rest of the house. The whole room was done up in marble. There was a roomy shower with sprays all around and an in-ground tub with jets. Sherlock also noticed that there were two more doors in the washroom. One door was just a regular wooden door. The other one was made of frosted glass. Sherlock couldn't really see through it, but he could just make out what looked like a bed.

“It would seem that this is also an en suite washroom,” Sherlock thought. “How peculiar that there would be a frosted glass door separating the bedroom from a washroom that anyone in the house could use.”

Sherlock was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of running water. Captain Watson had turned on the taps and was filling the tub.

“Take off your clothes and get in,” instructed The Captain.

Sherlock nodded and did as he was told. As he removed his clothes he thought about all of the times clients told him to get naked. There was never a time where someone told him to undress so that they could wash him. It felt just a bit peculiar.

Once Sherlock had his clothes off, Captain Watson turned around and looked at him. He gasped at the sight. Now that he was naked, The Captain could see just how underfed Sherlock was. Also, he was covered in scrapes and bruises.

“What happened to you?” Captain Watson asked with concern.

Sherlock looked at the marks on his body and casually said, “Clients can be rough.”

Captain Watson frowned pitifully at the scarred boy.

“You poor thing,” he said again. “Get in the tub.”

Sherlock complied and sunk into the hot water. The warmth was very comforting. It made him think of the showers and tubs back at the hotel. They worked, but just barely and they were always filthy. The boys were supposed to wash after each client, but since the showers and tubs were so shoddy, most boys only cleaned themselves only once or twice a week.

Captain Watson scrubbed some shampoo through Sherlock's curls. It smelled nice and The Captain's fingers were gentle. Sherlock smiled and almost felt that he should be purring like a cat.

“I want you to be very clean,” said The Captain. “Speaking of which, is your body clean?”

“We got tested every so often at the hotel,” Sherlock explained.

“That's not good enough,” said Captain Watson. “I'll test you myself. I imagine you're tired though. I'll test you tomorrow.”

Ok,” Sherlock yawned. It was late, Sherlock's belly was full, and the bath water was nice and warm. Sherlock was sleepy and ready for bed.

Captain Watson washed the rest of Sherlock's body. Then, he helped him out of the tub and dried him off with a soft towel. Sherlock had never had his body handled in such a gentle, non-sexual manner. He was really enjoying himself. Then, he had a fluffy bathrobe slipped onto him and he was taken to a bedroom.

The room had a king-sized bed done up in royal blue satin sheets. It had six cushy pillows on it and a warm looking royal blue quilt. There was also a chair at little mahogany table, a large television sitting on a stand, and a tall dresser for clothes.

“Wait here,” said Captain Watson. “I'll bring you some pajamas.”

Five minutes later, The Captain returned with royal blue silk pajamas.

“These are mine, but I thought you'd like them since they match your sheets,” he said. He handed them to Sherlock and said, “These are just to lone. I'll get you pajamas of your own for tomorrow. Now get some sleep.”

Sherlock nodded and climbed into the bed. It was incredibly soft.

“Good night, Sherlock,” said Captain Watson. “You've got a big day tomorrow.”

Sherlock was asleep in minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock learns what living with Captain Watson is going to be like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up: The end of this chapter contains dub-con language. While what The Captain says is dubious, Sherlock is eager and consents to everything John suggests.

The next morning, at about nine, Captain Watson knocked on Sherlock's door.

“Wake up, Sherlock,” he said. “Angelo's made us pancakes.”

Sherlock smiled, stretched, and rolled out of bed.

“Captain Watson has be so very good to me,” Sherlock thought. “Maybe living here won't be such a bad thing after all.”

Sherlock came downstairs. He saw Captain Watson sitting at the dining room table with a large stack of pancakes.

“Sit,” said The Captain. “There's plenty for the both of us. Do you like syrup?”

“I don't know,” said Sherlock as he sat down. “I've never had pancakes with syrup before.”

“Well, you're having it now,” said Captain Watson as he filled up a plate with pancakes. He set it in front of Sherlock and poured syrup over it. “Taste it,” said The Captain. “You'll like it.”

Sherlock popped a forkful into his mouth and was taken aback by how yummy the pancakes were.

"This is delicious," he said.

“I'll be sure to pass the compliment along to Angelo,” said The Captain. 

Sherlock was halfway through his breakfast when he asked, “What are we going to do today?”

Captain Watson stuck his hand into his pocket. Then, he pulled out a little jar and placed it on the table.

“You're going to pee into this and I'm going to run some errands.”

“I'm a little confused,” said Sherlock.

“Once you're done breakfast, you're going to pee into the jar I just provided,” explained Captain Watson. “Then, I'm going to take it to the lab at my medical office. I'm testing you for STIs. When I'm done that, I'm going to the store to get you some new clothes. I've got a pretty good eye for sizes, but I'll keep the receipts just in case. Once I come home, you can try on the clothes and then we'll go over the house rules for you. Does that sound all right?”

Sherlock nodded dutifully.

\---

Soon, breakfast was done, Sherlock had peed into the cup, and Captain Watson had left to run his errands. Before he left, The Captain told Sherlock that he could go wherever he wanted in the house as long as he stayed out of the master bedroom. So, Sherlock took this opportunity to explore.

Sherlock decided to start on the top floor and work his way down. He went upstairs and looked at the stretch of doors before him. Sherlock had already seen the bathroom and his room. So, he decided to look at the other guestrooms. There was nothing particularly special about them. They looked just like Sherlock's room, but with a different color palette.

Before Sherlock went downstairs, he stopped in front of Captain Watson's bedroom.

He gently placed his hand on the doorknob and thought, “I want to. I really want to, but I know that I can't. The Captain's been so nice to me. I don't want to betray him. I'm sure I'll get to see this room eventually.” So, Sherlock let go of the doorknob and went to the ground floor.

Sherlock had seen most of the rooms on the ground floor already, but he hadn't seen the library yet. The room was very old looking. It had lots of dusty books, mostly medical journals. There were a few soft chairs, a sturdy oak desk, and a big fireplace that was currently unlit. Sherlock ran his hand along the spines of the books.

“I'll have to read them sometime,” Sherlock thought. Then, he slipped down into the basement.

What a basement it was! When Sherlock first went down the stairs, he was greeted with two pinball machines, a pool table, and three exercise bikes. On the other side of the basement were two doors. Sherlock opened the one and found another washroom. It was smaller than the one upstairs, but it still had more or less the same amenities. The shower didn't have spouts all around, but it was still just as big. The tub wasn't an in-ground, but it still had jets in it.

"How fancy," Sherlock thought.

Sherlock then went through the other door and found himself in Captain Watson's home theatre. This was the room that really took the cake. The television in this room was the biggest telly Sherlock had ever seen. Also, there were six big, plush chairs with cup holders like you'd see at the cinema. In the back of the room was a popcorn machine.

“Six chairs,” thought Sherlock. “I wonder how often The Captain has enough company over to fill them.”

Sherlock saw a remote on one of the chairs. So, he picked it up and turned the television on. He was amazing by the sound and picture quality. Then, he looked back down at the remote. It was fancy and had many buttons on it. He wasn't exactly sure what each button did. So, he just left it alone and watched what was on at the moment. It was some Julia Roberts movie. Sherlock settled down and watched it until Captain Watson came home.

\---

About halfway through the movie, Sherlock heard the front door open and close. So, he turned the television off and went upstairs.

Sherlock saw Captain Watson and said, “Hello, Sir.”

The Captain smiled and said, “Hello, Sherlock. I'm really going to enjoy hearing you say that.”

“How did your errands go?” Sherlock asked.

“Fine,” said Captain Watson. “I was able to conduct your test immediately. You're clean. Also, I got you some new clothes. How about we go upstairs and you can try them on.”

Sherlock went into his room and Captain Watson followed him in. He put the three shopping bags and the small box he was carrying down on the bed.

“Open up the box first,” instructed The Captain.

Sherlock picked up the box from the bed and sat down on the floor to open it. It felt like Christmas. It was even wrapped up like a present with a ribbon around it.

Sherlock pulled the ribbon off and removed the box's lid. He pushed the tissue paper aside and revealed a tooth brush, a comb, a fancy razor, a bottle of expensive shampoo, and a bar of high quality soap.

“Those will be for you to use,” said Captain Watson. “If you need more, let me know. I'll get you more.” Then The Captain handed one of the shopping bags to Sherlock. He pulled the armchair away from its table and sat down in it. “Open your other packages,” said The Captain. “I want to see how you like the things I bought you.”

Sherlock stuck his hands into the bag before him and pulled out things that utterly confused him. The first thing he pulled out was a fancy blue dress. It had a sweetheart neckline, spaghetti straps, and a flouncy skirt that looked like it would stop at the knee.

"I don't understand," said Sherlock.

“Just see what else is in the bag,” said Captain Watson.

Sherlock went back into the bag and pulled out a black lace bra. The cups were so padded that it looked like no actual breasts would fit in it. Next, Sherlock pulled out a pair of matching panties. They were silky and sexy. Then, Sherlock pulled out a pair of sheer stockings. Finally, he pulled out a pair of black ballet flats.

“I was going to buy you heels, but you're already so tall,” commented Captain Watson.

“I still don't understand,” said Sherlock.

“You'll wear that when I take you out,” said The Captain. He placed another bag in front of Sherlock and said, “Open this one.”

Sherlock was feeling unsure, but he did as he was told.

This bag was smaller than the first one. Sherlock pulled out a blue, gauzy nightie. It was completely see-through. There was also what looked like a blue training bra and the smallest pair of blue cotton briefs Sherlock had ever seen in the bag.

“This is what you'll sleep in,” explained Captain Watson. “The underwear is a soft fabric. It'll be comfortable enough to sleep in if you so choose a bit of modesty.”

Before Sherlock had any time to interject, The Captain placed the third bag in front of Sherlock.

"Last one," he said.

Sherlock looked at Captain Watson dubiously, but reached into the bad anyway. Inside, he found a black garter belt with matching suspenders, black thigh-highs, a pair of black satin briefs, and black shoes with a low heel.

“This is what you'll wear around the house,” said The Captain. “Put it on right now.”

Despite Sherlock's confusion, he did as he was told. He shed the pajamas and put the lingerie on. He found putting it on to be surprisingly easy. He looked back at Captain Watson who was beaming.

“There's my beautiful boy,” said Captain Watson. He rose out of his chair and put an arm around Sherlock's waist. “Let's take a look at you,” he said. He guided Sherlock over to the tall dresser. He opened it and revealed a full length mirror. “Look at you,” sighed The Captain. “My pretty boy.”

“If you're going to dress me up as a girl, why didn't you buy a girl?” Sherlock asked.

Captain Watson's expression soured and he said, “I think it's time that we went over your rules. Firstly, you will not speak unless spoken to. I will address you with whatever name I deem as fit. You will greet me whenever I come in and I expect you to have a cup of tea waiting for me. You will not leave this house unless I'm taking you out. Any failure to follow these rules will result in a punishment. As long as you follow these rules, you can do whatever you want.”

Captain Watson turned to leave. Sherlock stood steadfastly at the mirror. The Captain was almost out the door when he suddenly remembered something.

“Oh, I almost forgot,” said Captain Watson. “We will have sex whenever I want wherever I want. I'll give you the luxury of a safeword, but it'll only make me go easy on you. It won't make me stop.”

Sherlock turned to look at Captain Watson.

“So I _am_ a sex slave,” he said.

“Well, yes, but think of it this way,” said The Captain casually, “There's nothing you can do about it.” With that, The Captain left. 

When the door was shut, Sherlock sunk to his knees and cried.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock has to do some waiting. He doesn't like it. He decides to break a rule and this ends up in a punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up: This chapter is nsfw. It includes masturbating, spanking, and...propositioning? Dirty talk? I don't know...

Sherlock had gone from sugar baby to sex slave in the blink of an eye. It was quite the hardship to digest, but Sherlock had been a rent boy for a very long time now. Worse things had happened to him in his life. There were things he had experienced that wouldn't be happening again thanks to Captain Watson. So, after a good cry, Sherlock dusted himself off and put his new clothes away. 

Sherlock hung the dress up in the dresser's closet space. Then, he folded up the underwear, stockings, and nightie and put them in the dresser's drawer below the closet. Next, he picked up his sweats from last night and put them in the dresser's other drawer.

“I should hold on to these,” Sherlock thought. “I never know when I'll need them.”

Then, Sherlock gathered up his toiletries and placed them in the washroom. Once everything was put away, Sherlock looked down and inspected his appearance.

“Everything seems to be in order,” thought Sherlock. “I should go see what Captain Watson's up to.” With that, Sherlock took a deep breath and went downstairs to find The Captain.

Sherlock found Captain Watson in the library.

He stood in the room's threshold and asked, “May I come in, Sir?”

Captain Watson looked up from his book and nodded. Sherlock came into the room and sat on the floor next to The Captain's chair. He rested his head on The Captain's lap and the older man stroked Sherlock's curls.

“You look beautiful in your lingerie. Are you settling in?” Captain Watson asked.

"Yes, Sir," said Sherlock.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, Sir," Sherlock repeated.

The Captain put his book down and picked up the cup next to him.

He handed it to Sherlock and said, “We'll share.”

“Thank you, Sir,” replied Sherlock before he took a sip. The two men passed the cup back and forth and, eventually, Sherlock fell asleep with his head still in The Captain's lap.

\---

Things stayed surprisingly domestic between the two men. Sherlock followed the rules given to him, but Captain Watson never asked for sex. He merely just enjoyed Sherlock's company. He was being very gentle with Sherlock. It was making the younger man a little stir-crazy though.

“I don't like this waiting around,” thought Sherlock one afternoon. “I feel like he's going to jump out one of these days and surprise me. I don't like surprises. Maybe I should take matters into my own hands and persuade The Captain to get on with it already.”

Sherlock found Captain Watson reading in the library again.

"Permission to speak?" he asked.

"Granted," replied The Captain.

“I just love the pool table you have in the basement,” said Sherlock a bit coyly. “I've always wanted to learn how to play, but I've never had the opportunity. Do you think you could show me how?”

“Sure,” said The Captain. He put his book away and the two men went downstairs.

Sherlock put the rack on the table and put the pool balls in their starting places.

Then, he picked up a cue from the stand and said, “I know there's a proper way to hold one of these. Could you show me?”

Captain Watson nodded and picked up his own cue.

He placed himself in the proper position and said, “Stand like this”

Sherlock made a face as if he was unsure and then tried his best to mimic The Captain's stance. Unfortunately, Sherlock just couldn't seem to do it. Anything he could do wrong to prepare for the first shot, he did.

“I don't think I'm very good at this,” said Sherlock. “Could you come over here and show me?” 

Captain Watson gave another little nod and went over to Sherlock.

The Captain's body was flush behind Sherlock's as he took the younger man's hands into his own and put them in the proper place on the cue.

“This is where your hands should go,” explained The Captain.

“Do you think you could line me up as well?” asked Sherlock. “I don't think I could get a proper form on my own.”

“Just do what my body does,” said The Captain. He leaned forward and Sherlock leaned with him. “Like this,” said The Captain. “You've got a good form now for taking that first shot.”

Sherlock's bottom was pressed against Captain Watson's crotch and it was not lost on The Captain that Sherlock was wiggling his hips a little bit. He didn't say anything.

“I think it's going to take a lot of practice before I get good,” said Sherlock. “I do know something that I'm already good at though.”

Then, very swiftly, Sherlock spun around so he was facing The Captain. His hands were at either end of the cue as he put his arms around The Captain. Sherlock was pinning himself to the pool table which was exactly what he wanted.

“I could show you,” teased Sherlock coyly. “I could slither up onto the table. Come on, Captain Watson. What do you say? Take me.”

Captain Watson's expression was bored. He easily released himself from Sherlock's clutches.

“Not right now, Sherlock,” said Captain Watson. “Maybe later.” With that, he went upstairs.

Now Sherlock was rather huffy.

“If Captain Watson bought me, why won't he have sex with me?” he thought. Then, Sherlock turned himself to face the pool table. He lined himself up nice and neat and hit the cue ball expertly. He sunk two of the balls.

\---

The next night, Sherlock was with Captain Watson in the sitting room. The Captain sat in an armchair with an after dinner brandy in his hand. Sherlock sat on the floor with his head in The Captain's lap again. The fireplace was roaring and the scene was just so cozy. Sherlock was starting to hate this coziness though. He was still quite on edge. So, he formulated a little plan.

Sherlock was running his hand along the soft carpet and feeling up the luxurious and expensive material.

“Permission to speak?” asked Sherlock softly.

"Granted," replied The Captain.

“I love this carpet,” said Sherlock. “I think this is my favorite room in the house just because of it.”

Sherlock gave the carpet a few more strokes and then bent down some so he could put his face right on the it. He positioned himself in such a way that his rear was high in the air. Captain Watson just looked at him plainly. After snuggling into the carpet for a bit, Sherlock rolled over and laid on the carpet flat on his back. He spread his limbs out starfish style. Then, he looked up at The Captain with dark, heavy eyes.

“I can only imagine the things we'd get up to on this carpet,” said Sherlock in a low, needy voice.

Captain Watson put his empty brandy glass on the little table next to his chair and said, “I'm thinking of turning in early tonight. Busy day at work tomorrow. I'm going to take a shower now.”

The Captain followed through on his statement and went upstairs to the washroom. Sherlock quietly seethed on the floor.

\---

In the morning, Sherlock got up early. After a few days of living there, Captain Watson had gotten Sherlock an alarm clock so he wouldn't oversleep. Anyway, Sherlock set his clock so he could wake up before The Captain. Once Sherlock was up, he slipped into the washroom and waited. He had yet another trick up his sleeve.

About a week or so ago, Sherlock realized something very naughty about the upstairs washroom. The only thing separating the washroom from Captain Watson's room was a door. That door wasn't made out of wood like it should be, but frosted glass. This meant that if The Captain was in his bedroom, he could see Sherlock in the washroom. It wouldn't be the clearest of pictures, but he would definitely be able to make out figure. That was exactly what Sherlock wanted.

Sherlock went into the washroom and slipped off his nightie. He sat in the tub, but didn't turn it on though. He just waited. Sherlock had a very good sense of time. So, when it felt to be about ten minutes before Captain Watson would wake up, he started handling his cock.

Five minutes later, Sherlock's erection was budding and he starting making noises. They were low and quiet, but he was vocalizing aloud.

“Oh, yes. Please. Oh, Captain Watson.”

When The Captain's alarm had gone off, Sherlock had a full erection and he was masturbating loudly.

“Oh, _God. Fuck._ Fuck me. Oh, _Sir.”_

Despite all the stimulation, Sherlock had complete control over the situation. He was a former rent boy after all. Anyway, even though he was being very noisy, he was aware of what Captain Watson was up to. After a little bit, Sherlock noticed that a figure was looming near the frosted glass. So, Sherlock got out of the tub and stood near the door. His hand picked up speed and intensity.

"Oh, _God._ Oh, _yes_ Fuck!"

Captain Watson knocked on the door and Sherlock was elated. His plan was working.

“Come in,” Sherlock sighed in between strokes. To his dismay, however, The Captain didn't come in. 

“That's not what I want,” said Captain Watson. “I just wanted to tell you to quiet down. You'll scare the maid. Anyway, I'm off to work now. I'll see you later.”

Sherlock could feel his heart fall when he heard Captain Watson open and close his bedroom door. He wasn't joining Sherlock. His plan hadn't worked.

“Bastard,” whispered Sherlock as his erection dissipated. “Why won't he have sex with me?”

\---

The lack of sex was driving Sherlock mad.

“Why hasn't he done anything yet?” Sherlock thought one morning while Captain Watson was at work in his medical office. “He bought me. Why doesn't he use me? All of this domesticity is frightfully boring.” Despite Sherlock not liking that he was a sex slave, he did like having sex. 

Then, Sherlock got a wicked idea.

“What if I ran away?” he thought. “What if I wasn't here to greet The Captain when he got home from work? I'll be somewhere else and he won't have his precious domestic routine. That would be fun.”

So, not too long before Captain Watson came home, Sherlock slipped out to the back of the house and waited. Soon, The Captain returned. He came into the house, but wasn't greeted by Sherlock.

“Sherlock!” Captain Watson hollered at the top of his lungs. It was so loud that Sherlock could hear him from outside. He hadn’t gone that far.

Sherlock giggled like a mischievous child. Unfortunately, he hadn't thought this plan all the way through because it was bitterly cold outside and he had no coat. To make matters even worse, he was still only in the lingerie The Captain had given to him. So, he tried to sneak back in the house. Double unfortunately, Captain Watson caught him.

“There you are,” seethed The Captain. “Go upstairs to your room now and wait. You'll be getting a punishment.”

Fear etched itself across Sherlock's face. He didn't know what a punishment from The Captain would be like, but he also knew that he couldn't do anything about it. So, Sherlock sorrowfully nodded his head and went to his room.

Sherlock went in and sat down on the bed.

“What is he going to do?” he thought. Every scenario imaginable raced through Sherlock's head for an agonizing two minutes. Then, he heard footsteps on the stairs. The next sound was a door opening and closing. “Captain Watson must be getting something from his room,” thought Sherlock. “I wonder what it could be.”

A few moments later, Captain Watson was pushing open the door to Sherlock's room. A spanking paddle was in his hand. Sherlock's mouth fell open when he saw it. Sherlock had gotten spanked once or twice before by a client, but it had always been with a hand and it wasn't that big of a deal. Sherlock had never gotten spanked by a paddle.

“Lean over the bed,” Captain Watson instructed.

Sherlock did so. His stomach pressed into the mattress as he knelt on the floor.

“You broke a few of your rules,” said The Captain. “You didn't greet me, you didn't have a cup of tea ready for me, and you left the house without my company.”

“Permission to speak?” Sherlock asked weakly.

“Permission denied,” barked The Captain. “You will be getting fifteen spanks. That's five for each rule you broke. I'll allow you a safeword which will cut the number of strokes in half if you use it. The safeword will be, 'pill bottle.' Don't be afraid to use it. You don't have to ask for my permission. Understand everything?”

“Yes, Sir,” said Sherlock. With that, the spanking commenced.

Captain Watson landed the first spank onto Sherlock's bottom. _Slap!_ Despite the panties covering him, the blow still hurt. _Slap!_ It didn't hurt as much as it could have. Sherlock had a high tolerance for pain. _Slap!_ One of the boys back at the hotel had been a masochist. He taught Sherlock everything he knew about equating pain with pleasure. _Slap!_ So, Sherlock was taking this spanking like a champ. _Slap!_

“You're awfully quiet for someone in punishment,” said Captain Watson. _Slap!_ “How am I suppose to know if you're being chastised enough?” _Slap!_ “What do you say when someone spanks you?” _Slap!_

“Thank you, Sir?” Sherlock wasn't totally sure what The Captain wanted him to say, but he knew that many subs thanked their doms when they were hit.

Sherlock's response surprised Captain Watson a bit though.

“Thank you?” he repeated. The Captain started laughing. “It seems that even the naughtiest pets can be well behaved when they want to be. I was expecting you to say, 'I'm sorry,' but apparently you like this.” _Slap!_ Captain Watson went back to spanking.

 _"Ah!"_ Sherlock cried.

“I like that sound,” said The Captain. “You sound aroused, but in pain. It's very nice. Make it again.” _Slap!_

_"Ah!"_

The Captain laughed again and Sherlock made the same vocal reaction to the remaining five spanks.

When the fifteen strokes had been delivered, Captain Watson said, “Pull down the panties, but stay where you are. I'll be right back.”

Once the door was shut, Sherlock shimmied out of his pants.

“What's The Captain going to do now?” he thought. “Is he going to spank my bare bottom? Is he going to get a whip or cane.”

When Sherlock heard Captain Watson come back into the room, he was too scared to turn around. The next thing he knew, something cold and soothing was being rubbed onto his raw backside.

“It's aloe,” said The Captain. “I've got a warm flannel here too.”

“Oh,” thought Sherlock. “This is aftercare.”

Aftercare was something that the boys had to do themselves back at the hotel. No client was going to take the time to make sure their boy was comfortable again.

While Captain Watson washed Sherlock's rear, he said, “You looked cold when you came in from outside. I'll get you a coat sometime soon.”

“Thank you, Sir,” said Sherlock. “Permission to speak?”

"Granted," answered The Captain.

“Why am I not allowed to leave the house without you?”

The Captain sighed and said, “That's not for you to know at this time.” After another moment he said, “I think you're all good. When you're ready, put the lotion and the flannel away. I'll be downstairs and we can eat together if you want.”

"Yes, Sir," said Sherlock.

Once Captain Watson was out of the room, Sherlock started thinking.

“It's not for me to know at this time. What could he mean by that? I have a sneaking suspicion that there's a good reason The Captain doesn't want me to leave the house without him. I think I'll stay away from tricks like that for now.” Then, Sherlock pulled his pants back on and went downstairs for dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock gets all dolled up for a night out with Captain Watson

The day after the spanking incident, Captain Watson had some news for Sherlock.

“We're going out tonight. Wear your dress. Be ready by five. Our reservation's for 7:30.”

"Permission to speak?" asked Sherlock.

"Granted," replied The Captain.

“I think if people saw us together, they'd find it odd that you were out with a cross dresser,” said Sherlock. “Even if I'm wearing the dress, it'll be obvious that I'm a man. Why can't you be seen with me the way I am?”

“Don't ask questions,” said Captain Watson. “Just be sure you're dressed by five. I'll take care of the rest. Do I make myself clear?”

"Yes, Sir," Sherlock replied.

\---

Later that night, Sherlock was getting ready. He had just swapped out his usual lingerie for the black lacy underwear and was inspecting his reflection in the mirror.

“It seems so strange to be dressed like this,” Sherlock thought. “Why do I have to wear feminine clothes? Why didn't he just buy a woman?” There were lots of questions Sherlock had about Captain Watson that he didn't think would get answered anytime soon. So, he just sighed and put the dress on.

Sherlock looked back in the mirror and was surprised by what he saw. The cut of the dress and the padding in the bra actually gave him the figure of a woman. Then, he pulled the tights on and slipped his feet into the flats. Sherlock looked like a tall woman with a man's face, but he did, in fact, look like a woman. It was bizarre to say the least.

Just then, Captain Watson knocked on the door.

“Come in,” said Sherlock. As he heard the door open, he threw a glance at the clock. It read five. The Captain was right on time.

“You look very nice,” said Captain Watson.

“Thank you,” replied Sherlock. “Frankly though, I feel like a drag queen.”

“Well, we can fix that,” said The Captain. He stepped out of the way and revealed a petite woman with dark blonde hair behind him. She had two very large bags in her hands. “Sherlock, this is Molly,” said The Captain. “She'll be getting you ready for tonight. I'll leave you two alone and I'll meet you downstairs.” 

Once Captain Watson was gone, Molly smiled politely, pointed at the chair, and said, “Please sit.”

Sherlock did as he was told, but was nervous as to what Molly was going to do.

She put one bag on the bed and the other on the table. From the bag in front of her, she pulled out a large box full of make up. She selected a pale foundation and put a bit on Sherlock's face. When she found that the shade matched Sherlock's skin, she smiled and put more on his face, neck, and the top of his chest. 

“You have such flawless skin already,” said Molly. “You could probably get away without any foundation at all.”

“Thank you,” said Sherlock quietly. He found the experience of having make up put on him very strange. He'd never worn make up before, but it didn't seem so bad. Molly's hands were soft and her voice was gentle. Having make up put on him reminded Sherlock of getting washed by Captain Watson. It was rather soothing.

Next, Molly pulled out two palettes of make up, one dark and one light, and a whole pack of sponges.

“The dark make up is shadow,” she explained. “The light make up is highlight. I put these two on your face in certain places and I'll blend them together. It'll soften your bone structure and give you a more feminine look.”

That made sense to Sherlock. It didn't really hit him until now that Molly was making him look like a woman. She put shadow and highlight all over Sherlock's face. Then she used the sponges to blend it in.

“You have such a strong bone structure that it was a little hard to soften,” said Molly. “I think what I've will work though. Now let's add some color.” 

Molly put royal blue shadow and black liner on Sherlock's eyelids.

“I was going to give you falsies, but you have such long eyelashes already,” she said. “I'm just going to put some mascara on you instead.” She pulled the wand out of its inky substance and glided it up Sherlock's lashes. “Very pretty,” she said.

“You don't need a lot of color on your lips since your the make up on your eyes is so dark,” explained Molly. “So, I'm just going to put a very soft pink lip gloss on you.” She pulled the tube from her bag and applied it to Sherlock's lips. “How does that feel?” she asked.

“Sticky,” replied Sherlock. “Can I look at myself?”

“Not yet,” replied Molly. “There's still a couple of things left to do.”

Molly went over to the bag on the bed and pulled out a jewelry box. She opened it to reveal dangling pearl earrings and a diamond necklace.

“My ears aren't pierced,” Sherlock said quickly when he saw the pearls.

“Don't worry,” said Molly. “They're clip-ons.”

Molly hooked the earrings onto Sherlock's lobes and then held up the necklace for him to see it. It was wide and looked more like a collar than a necklace to Sherlock.

“It's a choker,” said Molly. “It sits high on your neck. Now, normally, you wouldn't wear this kind of necklace with that kind of dress, but you'll need something to cover your Adam's Apple.”

Molly hooked the necklace on and Sherlock asked, “Can I looked at myself now?”

“No,” said Molly. “There's one more thing we need to take care of.”

Molly went back to the bag on the bed and pulled out a little plastic baggy. She tore it open and pulled out what looked like the foot of a stocking.

“You don't have too much hair,” said Molly. “This will be easier than usual.” She returned to Sherlock and stretched the stocking over his head.

"What is this?" Sherlock asked.

“It's a wig cap,” Molly answered.

Molly then pulled out the wig in question from the bag. It was long, blonde, and natural looking.

As Molly brushed it, she said, “Personally, I don't think you need the wig. Your curls are pretty feminine on their own. Also, there's the fact that lots of women have short haircuts, but Captain Watson makes the rules.”

Once Molly decided the wig was brushed enough, she stretched it onto Sherlock's head and secure it with several bobby pins. Molly stepped back and admired her handiwork.

“You look lovely,” said Molly with a smile. She pulled a mirror out of the bag that had the make up in and and said, “Ok. Now you can look.”

Sherlock was absolutely shocked by his reflection. He looked like a woman. He actually looked like a woman. The blonde wig and his dark eyebrows reminded him of an actress he saw on _Doctor Who_ once. He found that he really liked the look.

Sherlock started to raise a hand to his face, but Molly stopped him.

“Don't touch,” she said. “If you touch your face, you might smudge the make up. Also, you're going to want to hang on to this.” Molly grabbed the tube of lip gloss and slid it down the front of Sherlock's dress. It sat comfortably between his chest and the padding.

"That's convenient," commented Sherlock.

“I know,” replied Molly. “It's one of the perks of wearing a bra. Now go downstairs and show Captain Watson how you look.”

Sherlock took a deep breath at the top of the staircase. He was quite nervous as to what Captain Watson might say. As he quietly came down the stairs, he realized that The Captain was waiting for him at the bottom. He started to relax when he saw that The Captain was smiling at him.

“There's my beauty,” enthused The Captain.

Sherlock came off the last step and stood beside Captain Watson.

“You look perfect,” he said. “No one will ever suspect a thing.”

Molly was coming down the stairs now and The Captain was thanking her profusely. As the two spoke, Sherlock got lost in his mind.

“Oh, that's right,” thought Sherlock. “I forgot. Somehow when Molly was putting the make up on me, I forgot that I'm just The Captain's lying possession. Why is he doing this to me? I wish I had some answers.”

Sherlock was brought out of his train of thought by Captain Watson telling him to say goodbye to Molly.

“Oh, I'm sorry,” he said. “Thank you, Molly. Goodbye.”

After the stylist had left, the two men got into The Captain's Mercedes Benz and left for their dinner out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this a filler chapter? I don't think it's a filler chapter...It might be a filler chapter. I don't even know.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock has questions. Maybe he'll get some answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up: The very end of this chapter is a bit nsfw

As Captain Watson drove, he said, “I have a favor to ask you, Sherlock. When we get to the restaurant, I need you to keep your voice down when you talk. Also, if someone comes up to our table, even the waiter, don't talk at all. I'll just say you've lost your voice or something. I know it's a strange request, but it's imperative that no one hears you speaking. Do you understand?”

Sherlock nodded.

“Do I have to keep asking permission to speak if my speech is limited?” he asked.

“No,” replied Captain Watson. “For tonight only, you don't have to ask.”

“Good,” said Sherlock. “Where are we going?”

"The Landmark."

\---

When they arrived, Sherlock was amazed. This was the fanciest restaurant he'd ever been too. Granted, it was the only restaurant he'd ever been too in recent memory. It had all of the things fancy restaurants had in the movies Sherlock had seen. He couldn't believe that he was actually in a place like this.

Captain Watson slid the wrap off of Sherlock's shoulders. He handed it and his coat to an attendant and then they went up to the host.

“I have a 7:30 reservation for two,” said The Captain. “It should be under Watson.”

The host looked at a piece of paper in front of him and said, “Yes. 7:30 Watson for two. Right this way.”

As Sherlock followed Captain Watson and the host to the table, he looked around. Everyone in the room looked very rich. Sherlock just couldn't believe that he was here, hobnobbing with the elite. It was like a dream come true. He felt a rush of emotion stirring in his stomach, but he kept it in check. This was neither the time nor the place to be freaking out.

They sat down at a table towards the back. Captain Watson was facing out and could see everyone. His eyes scanned the restaurant as if he was looking for someone. He looked worried and his eyebrows were knitting tensely. Sherlock was confused. 

“Are you all right?” Sherlock whispered.

Captain Watson nodded.

“You look like you're keeping an eye out for someone. Is somebody meeting us here?”

"Shh..." quietly hissed The Captain.

This concerned Sherlock. He didn't want to be meeting someone, especially since The Captain was so adamant about keeping his identity a secret.

“What's going on?” whispered Sherlock. “Why are we here?”

“Be quiet,” whispered Captain Watson. “Our waiter is coming. Remember, don't talk.”

A man in a black suit came to the table. He filled their water glasses and said, “Hello. Welcome to The Landmark. My name is Jack and I'll be taking care of you tonight.” The waiter gave wine suggestions and recommended certain dishes. Then he asked, “Could I start you off with something to drink?”

Captain Watson ordered a bottle of expensive wine for him and Sherlock to share.

“Excellent choice, Sir,” said the waiter. He started to step away, but The Captain stopped him. 

“We know what we want to eat. So, we'll just order now.”

“Ok, Sir. What would you two like?”

“I'll have the fillet mignon, well done. The lady will have the lobster tail.”

“Very good, Sir,” said the waiter. “I'll put your orders in and be back with your bread and wine in just a moment.” 

Once the waiter was out of ear shot, Captain Watson asked, “Have you ever had lobster?”

Sherlock shook his head.

"You'll love it."

He took a sip from his water glass and then Sherlock whispered, “How come you ordered so quickly like that?”

"I don't want to stay here for too long. The sooner our food comes, the sooner we can leave.”

“You didn't answer my question,” whispered Sherlock. “Is someone joining us?”

Captain Watson shushed him again and whispered, “You should probably try talking less so your identity doesn't get discovered. Now stop talking. The waiter's coming back.”

The Waiter placed two glasses on the table and filled them with wine. Then he put a little basket with bread on the table and a small dish with seasoned oil.

“Enjoy,” said the waiter. Then, he turned on his heels and left.

“Who is coming?” whispered Sherlock urgently.

“Try the wine,” said Captain Watson.

Sherlock did so and his eyes went huge. This was the best wine he'd ever had in his life. He took another sip of it.

“Eat some bread,” said The Captain.

Sherlock obeyed and found the bread to be equally delicious. He was officially distracted from whatever he was talking to The Captain about.

\---

They had gotten their dinners and Sherlock was enjoying every morsel of his lobster tail. He felt as if he'd died and gone to heaven with all of this great food and wine. Even Captain Watson had started relaxing. He hadn't been out to dinner in awhile. So, this was a nice change of pace.

That changed halfway through dinner though.

A man with a very imposing aura came to their table and said, “Hello, John.”

Sherlock was confused, but then he realized that John must have been Captain Watson's first name. Regardless, this man must have been who was joining them. Sherlock could tell by his threatening air why The Captain wasn't too keen on this meeting.

The man looked Sherlock straight in the eye and he felt his skin grow could. The man smiled a lecherous grin and Sherlock thought he was going to be sick.

“It seems you've got a lady. I'm glad you took my advice,” said the man. “What's your name, Darling?”

"Sherla," answered Captain Watson.

The man whipped his head and stared daggers at The Captain.

"I was asking the lady."

“She can't answer you,” said The Captain. “I'm afraid she's lost her voice.”

The man looked back at Sherlock who smiled sweetly and nodded. The man's leery expression changed to one of mild irritation. He wasn't going to get anywhere with this woman. So, she didn't matter anymore.

The man turned his attention back to Captain Watson and asked, “How have you been, John? Staying out of trouble?”

“Oh, you know me,” said The Captain a bit nervously. “I'm never in trouble.”

“Good,” said the man. “That's what I like to hear.” He dropped an envelope in front of The Captain and said, “See you next month,” before walking out.

The Captain sighed with relief. Sherlock looked at him with worry all over his face.

“I know you have a lot of questions,” said The Captain. “We'll talk about it when we get home.”

Sherlock nodded glumly and went back to his meal.

\---

When they got home, Captain Watson said, “Take a shower and then go to your room. I'll be waiting there and you can ask me all the questions you want. Ok?”

“Ok,” said Sherlock. He then went upstairs and took a very short shower. He was not missing this opportunity to get his questions answered.

Sherlock came into his room wrapped in a bathrobe. Captain Watson was sitting on the edge of Sherlock's bed.

Captain Watson pointed at the floor and said, “Sit. I'll brush your hair.”

Sherlock nodded and settled himself between Captain Watson's legs. 

As the bristles combed themselves through Sherlock's curls, Captain Watson asked, “Ok, what are your questions?”

Sherlock immediately answered with, “Why can't I leave the house without you? Why do you dress me up like a woman? Who was that man at dinner? How, um, how did you get all your money?”

“You're in luck,” said The Captain. “I can answer all of those questions with one story. I used to be in the army, but then I got injured and was discharged. I received a pension and I survived on it. I was an army doctor. So, after my discharge, I started my own medical practice. That allowed me to live comfortably. Now, obviously, I'm living more opulently than comfortably. That is because I'm being bought off. That's how I got all my money.” 

“The man you saw at dinner tonight is named Charles Magnussen,” continued The Captain. “He is a very powerful mafioso. Quite some time ago, I witnessed him carry out a hit. So, every month he meets me at The Landmark and gives me money. It's a bribe for staying quiet about it.”

“Now, every time he's met me at The Landmark, I've been alone,” explained Captain Watson. “I live alone. So that makes sense. Anyway, when I met him last month, he said that he was tired of seeing me single. I had to bring a date next time. Now, I've been single my whole life. I was a pretty lonely guy. So, I thought I'd take advantage of my excess time and money and buy someone just for me. Dating was never my thing and buying someone seemed like an easy thing to do.”

“Here's where things get complicated,” The Captain went on. “I'm gay. So, I wanted to buy a guy for myself. You know, someone I could actually have fun with. The only problem is that Charles Magnussen is very homophobic. I couldn't let him see me with a man. So, I decided that I'd buy a pretty boy, but I'd dress him up as a girl so I could get away with showing him to Charles Magnussen. That explains who that man was and why I dress you up as a woman.”

“I don't want you leaving the house without me because I know that Charles Magnussen likes to spy on people.” said Captain Watson. “I don't want my pretty boy hanging around outside if he could be spied on. I want to keep you safe. I don't care if you go outside. I just have to be out there with you just to be safe. Have I answered all of your questions?”

“I have a new one,” said Sherlock. “I understand why I have to wear the dress in public, but why do I have to dress like a woman in private?”

“Aesthetic,” said Captain Watson. “I like men, but I love pretty boys. There's just something so positively beautiful about a man in lingerie.” The Captain bent down and kissed the top of Sherlock's head.

Sherlock made a noise to show he appreciated the kiss.

“I just remembered another question,” he said coyly. “Why haven't you had sex with me?” 

Captain Watson chuckled affectionately and said, “There are three reasons for that. Firstly, I wanted to give you sometime to adjust to living here. I didn't want to bring you home and molest you the first night. Secondly, you've been throwing yourself at me. I'm the one in charge here. I don't want you initiating sex. You can ask for it, but you can't initiate it. Thirdly, I was waiting for _it_ to come in.”

"It?" Sherlock repeated. "What's it?"

Captain Watson stood up, went to the door, and said, “Follow me. We're going to my room. I'll show you what _it_ is.”

Sherlock was nervous and excited as he followed Captain Watson across the hall. The Captain pushed the door to his room open and Sherlock was floored. This was the biggest bedroom he'd ever seen. All of the things in his room were in The Captain's room, but bigger and with a dusty gold theme. Also, there was a fireplace and hot tub right in the room.

"Wow," breathed Sherlock.

“Sit on the bed and I'll show you what _it_ is,” said Captain Watson.

As Sherlock went over to the bed, The Captain went into one of his drawers and dug around. When Sherlock looked back over at The Captain, he was walking over with something behind his back.

“I was waiting to take you until _it_ arrived, but _it_ came yesterday,” said The Captain. “Do you want to know what _it_ is?”

Sherlock shook his head, gripped with curiosity.

Captain Watson presented to Sherlock what was in his left hand. It was a long, sleek, tapered, butt plug. Sherlock's eye went wide and his mouth went a bit slack.

“That's not all,” said The Captain. Then, he showed Sherlock what was in his right hand. It was a little remote. The Captain pushed a button and the plug started vibrating. “It has multiple settings,” said The Captain. “What do you think of that?”

Sherlock rolled over onto his stomach and hiked up the robe to reveal his bottom.

“Stick it in me dry,” he said.

The Captain chuckled and said, “I won't give it to you dry, but I do plan on sticking it in you.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Watson breaks the seal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up: This chapter is nsfw

“Take your robe all the way off and get up on the bed,” instructed Captain Watson. “I want you on your hands and knees.”

Sherlock nodded and did as he was told. Once he was in the position, he wiggled his ass a little to try and entice the Captain.

Captain Watson swatted it playfully and said, “I see what you're trying to do. You're trying to be all coy.”

The Captain returned his attention to the toy and slicked it up with lube. Then, he slicked his own fingers and pushed a teasing tip against Sherlock's hole.

“The safeword is, 'Banker,'” said The Captain. “If you say it, I'll decrease the intensity of the toy's vibrations. Don't be afraid to use it. Do you understand?”

"Yes, Sir," said Sherlock.

“Good,” replied Captain Watson. “Let's begin.”

Immediately, The Captain breached Sherlock's asshole with his finger. Sherlock gasped and keened at the intrusion. 

“Ah, yes,” he sighed. “That feels good.”

Captain Watson began to curl and uncurl his finger. It gently scraped Sherlock's prostate and the younger man mewled in appreciation.

The Captain added a second finger and started to scissor Sherlock open. Sherlock hissed in arousal.

“More,” he demanded. “Give me more.”

“Pushy you are,” countered The Captain.

Captain Watson withdrew his fingers and Sherlock whimpered at the loss.

“None of that whimpering crap,” chided The Captain. Sherlock silenced himself immediately.

In the next moment, he felt the end of the toy butting up against his sensitive hole. Suddenly, nearly the whole plug entered him.

“Oh, _God._ Captain _Watson,”_ Sherlock moaned. His erection was staggering and he was leaking pre-cum like mad.

“Don't start now,” said The Captain. “We've barely begun.”

Once the toy was situated into place, Captain Watson grabbed the remote and clicked it to life. Sherlock groaned lustily.

"More," he sighed again.

The Captain pushed another button on the remote and the toy picked up speed. It struck Sherlock's prostate again and again and he writhed with arousal. 

“You're a very fidgety lover,” commented Captain Watson. “You lack discipline. I want you to stay still for me.”

Sherlock fought every instinct in his body and forced himself to stay still. As soon as he steadied himself though, The Captain turned the toy to its highest setting. Sherlock's knees immediately buckled.

Captain Watson swatted his ass and said, “Come on. Get up. Hold still. Go on, darling. You can do it. Straighten up and hold still.”

Sherlock ached with arousal and he was dying to cum, but his orgasm had to wait. He had to perform his task. His wrists and knees shook as the toy pulsed and massaged his prostate. 

_"Oh, God,"_ he groaned.

“Come on, darling,” the Captain encouraged. “You can do it. Hold still.”

Sherlock inhaled sharply, but didn't let the breath out. Holding on to that breath really helped him keep still.

“Beautiful,” Captain Watson breathed. “Just look at you. You're absolutely beautiful. On your hands and knees, holding your breath, shaking. That plug looks sinfully delicious in your tight little hole. God, I just want to shag you.”

Sherlock gave another sharp inhale. His arousal was off the charts.

“I won't though,” mocked The Captain.

He could practically see Sherlock's soul breaking down.

“You beautiful little slut,” Captain Watson breathed. “Ok, darling. That's good. That's enough. Let go.”

Lots of things happened at once. Sherlock groaned out loudly as he began to breathe again, his knees collapsed underneath him, and he came so hard.

“Gorgeous,” growled The Captain as the removed the toy. “I can't wait to shag you.”

Sherlock breathed heavily. He rolled onto his back and felt his chest rhythmically rise and fall as air returned to his lungs. Captain Watson laid down next to him and kissed his sweaty brow.

“You did so good, darling,” he said soothingly. “I'm so proud of you. Are you ok?”

Sherlock kissed The Captain back and nodded.

“I'm glad I could serve you, Sir,” he said quietly.

\---

Now that the seal was broken, so to speak, sexual encounters happened more often. Sherlock would straddle Captain Watson's lap and make out with him when he was sitting in the library. The Captain would fuck Sherlock with his toy while he was bent over the pool table. He would jerk Sherlock's cock while the taller man would lay stretched out on his bed. Sherlock would get on his knees and suck The Captain's cock while they showered together. 

Sherlock found these sexual endeavors with Captain Watson to be quite pleasurable. The Captain was a skilled lover and he always left Sherlock dazed and speechless. One night, however, was quite special.

Something that Captain Watson loved doing was bathing Sherlock. It was gentle, intimate, and domestic. One night, The Captain was doing just that. Sherlock was sitting in the warm, bubbly water. Captain Watson was sitting in a chair that was next to the tub. Sherlock's eyes were closed in contentment as The Captain scrubbed shampoo through his hair.

At one point though, Captain Watson stopped. Sherlock opened his eyes and looked up at The Captain. He looked pensive.

"Permission to speak?" Sherlock asked.

Captain Watson nodded and Sherlock continued.

"Is something on your mind?"

“Yes,” said The Captain as he looked down at Sherlock with a smile. He put a hand back on Sherlock's head and ruffled his curls. “You're on my mind.”

Sherlock smiled sweetly and asked, “What are you thinking about?”

The hair mussing turned rough and Captain Watson pulled Sherlock's hair causing the taller man to gasp.

“I'm thinking I'd like to shag you tonight,” growled The Captain.

Sherlock turned around in the tub so he could look at Captain Watson properly. His eyes were as wide as his grin.

“Oh, yes, Sir. Please. I'd love that,” said Sherlock.

“Fantastic,” said The Captain with a smirk. “It's decided then.”

Captain Watson stood up and pulled Sherlock out of the tub. He carried him bridal style to the bedroom. It was a bit awkward since Sherlock was taller than The Captain, but he was so light that it wasn't to much trouble to pick him up.

Once they got to Captain Watson's bedroom, Sherlock was laid down on the bed. Sherlock started to roll over onto his stomach, but The Captain stopped him.

“I want you on your back tonight,” said Captain Watson. “I want to see the stars in your eyes when I enter you.”

Lust clouded Sherlock's eyes as The Captain spoke these filthy words.

“First though, I want you nice and aroused,” said Captain Watson. “Spread your legs.”

"Yes, Captain," whispered Sherlock.

Captain Watson looked at Sherlock's snug little asshole and he licked his lips.

“Your arse looks tasty,” commented The Captain. “I might just have to help myself.”

A small gasp escaped through Sherlock's lips. In the next moment, Captain Watson dove onto the bed and slurped a stripe over Sherlock's hole. The younger man squealed in pleasure.

“Noisy, baby,” observed The Captain as he pulled away from Sherlock's body. “Be quiet or I'll gag you.”

Even though the suggestion sounded lovely to Sherlock, he forced himself to be quieter. He so wanted to be well behaved for Captain Watson.

The Captain returned to the rimming. Sherlock almost shouted out again, but he tried to stop himself by placing his hands over his mouth. The moaning was under control now, but Sherlock's pleasured excitement was being expressed in a different way. Sherlock couldn't stop wiggling. Even with all his times as a rent boy, he'd never been rimmed before. He absolutely loved it.

Captain Watson wasn't too crazy about the wiggling though. He pulled away from Sherlock and gave him a slap on the bottom.

“If you can't behave, I'll have to fix that,” said The Captain.

He got off the bed and crossed his room to one of his drawers. He opened it up and pulled out a blue ball gag.

“This will look so pretty in your mouth,” said Captain Watson softly. He returned to Sherlock and instructed him to open his mouth. The Captain put the gag into place and adjusted to it fit. 

Once it was set, Captain Watson asked, “Can your hand reach the bedside table?”

Sherlock turned to look at the table in question and then put his hand on it to show The Captain that he could.

“Good,” said Captain Watson. “You can use that to safeword. Knock on it and I'll remove the gag. Don't be afraid to do it. Understand?”

Sherlock nodded.

“Good,” said The Captain again. “Let's resume.”

Captain Watson returned himself to between Sherlock's legs again. He bent down to continue the rimming, but this time, instead of merely licking, he pushed his tongue into Sherlock's asshole. Sherlock screamed in muffled pleasure.

Once The Captain felt that Sherlock was sufficiently opened, he got off the bed and shed his clothes. Now that he was naked, he climbed onto Sherlock and straddled him. He looked deeply into Sherlock's lust filled eyes.

“You look amazing like this,” said Captain Watson. His voice was dripping with arousal. “Do you like being gagged?”

Sherlock nodded his head obediently.

“I like you being gagged,” The Captain teased. His index finger traced around the side of the ball. Then, he gave it a gentle push so that it would lodge into Sherlock's throat a bit. Sherlock swallowed hard around the ball. His eyes teared up a bit. He looked positively wrecked.

“Beautiful,” Captain Watson breathed. He looked at Sherlock's cock. “You're deliciously erect. I think I'm just going to have to shag you now.”

The Captain removed his finger from the gag. Sherlock inhaled sharply now that he could get a proper breath. Captain Watson rolled off of Sherlock and instructed him to sit with his back against the headboard. Sherlock nodded and did so.

The Captain slicked his cock with lube. Then he scooted very close to Sherlock. His hands found the headboard on either side of Sherlock. Then, Captain Watson lined up his dick with Sherlock's hole. He looked up at the taller man to give him a wink and then he plowed right in. Sherlock moaned around the gag.

The Captain roughly thrusted in and out. He gazed possessively into Sherlock's eyes. They were hooded and filled with lust. Every time Captain Watson pushed into Sherlock's sensitive asshole, he would attempt at a pointed moan. It was no use though. The ball was too constricting.

The Captain slowed his thrusts a bit so he could say something to Sherlock.

“As beautiful as you are gagged, I think I prefer hearing you make obscene noises.”

With that, Captain Watson unbuckled the ball gag and tossed it aside. Sherlock gasped some air into his lungs. The Captain then grabbed Sherlock's wrists and pinned them to the headboard. 

“Now that you can use your mouth, I better hear you scream,” growled Captain Watson.

Sherlock nodded his head earnestly and The Captain picked up the speed of his thrusts again.

_"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!"_

Sherlock made sure to gasp out with each thrust. It felt glorious to finally be fucked by Captain Watson. Sherlock was used to all the emotionless fucking he'd endured from his previous clients, but this was markedly different. There was care. There was tenderness. The Captain wasn't doing this because he wanted to screw around. He was doing this because he genuinely wanted Sherlock, a fact that heightened Sherlock's arousal. He wanted Captain Watson just as much.

“Are you close?” asked The Captain in a breathy, lusty voice.

 _"Yes,"_ groaned Sherlock.

“Good,” said Captain Watson. “I am too. Can you cum when I cum? Be a good boy and cum with me.”

 _"Yes, Sir,"_ sighed Sherlock.

In two more thrusts, The Captain was cumming. Sherlock could feel Captain Watson's cock pulse as ribbons of cum filled his hole. It was enough for him to reach his climax and he obediently came. Spurts of warm ejaculate sprayed between Sherlock and The Captain. Captain Watson smiled as he watched his boy come undone without being touched.

“Good boy,” The Captain praised as he pulled out of Sherlock. “As a reward, you can sleep here instead of your own room tonight. Come cuddle with me.”

“Yes, Captain,” said Sherlock with a nod.

He settled himself down and Captain Watson snuggled around him, creating a big spoon. Sherlock's eyes drifted closed as his cares left him. He didn't care that they were dirty. He didn't care that the water he was bathing in had been left in the tub. Nothing bothered him right now. At present, his entire world was him, The Captain, and this bed. The last thing Sherlock was aware of before going to sleep was Captain Watson kissing him on the cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and Captain Watson celebrate Christmas together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Head's up: This chapter, on a whole, is sfw, but' there's one parts where Sherlock gets a little antsy.

A few days after this sexual encounter, Sherlock was being woken from his sleep by Captain Watson nuzzling him, kissing him, and whispering in his ear.

“Wake up,” whispered The Captain gently. “Wake up, Sherlock Darling. It's Christmas. I have a present for you.”

Captain Watson kissed Sherlock's cheek once more and then slipped out of the room. Sherlock was left alone in his mind.

“Christmas,” he thought. “I haven't celebrated Christmas since I was fifteen. The Captain has given me so much already. What more could he possibly give me? I don't have anything for him. I feel just awful about that.”

Sherlock's guilt over not having a present for Captain Watson made him feel a little blue about the holiday today, but he got out of bed, pulled a bathrobe on over his nightie, and made his way downstairs.

Sherlock came into The Captain's sitting room. Now, Captain Watson had his tree up for awhile, but he didn't decorate it until last night. Sherlock was taken aback by the beauty of the decorated tree. He hadn't seen a proper Christmas tree in years. Its sight made him almost forget everything around him.

“I'm guessing you like the tree,” The Captain joked.

"Permission to speak?" The Captain asked.

“It's Christmas,” said Captain Watson. “You don't have to ask for permission today.”

Sherlock smiled and said, “It's beautiful. I haven't seen anything like this in quite some time.”

“There's something for you to open too,” said The Captain.

Sherlock looked away bashfully and said, “You've already given me so much, Captain. You didn't have to get me anything.”

“Don't worry, Sherlock,” comforted Captain Watson. “I only got you one thing and it was something you needed.”

The Captain reached below the tree and pulled out a big, but not over-sized, box wrapped in blue paper. He handed it to Sherlock who sat down and began to unwrap it. He opened the box and pulled out what was inside. It was a beautiful long, black coat. Sherlock's jaw dropped and his eyes glistened. He liked all of the clothes that Captain Watson had given him, but he was absolutely blown away by this coat.

Sherlock looked at The Captain with his big eyes and earnestly said, “Thank you, Sir. It's beautiful.”

“I'm glad you like it,” said Captain Watson with a warm smile.

Sherlock pulled off his bathrobe and replaced it with the coat.

“How do I look?” he asked.

“Gorgeous,” replied The Captain. “Come here. I want to give you a kiss.”

Sherlock stood up and went to Captain Watson. Their lips met in a romantic kiss.

Then Sherlock pulled away and said, “I feel terrible that I don't have anything for you.”

The Captain gave him another quick kiss and said, “It's all right. Your sexy little body is present enough.”

“I know, but I want to give you more,” said Sherlock. He gave Captain Watson a small kiss and asked, “What do you want to do today?”

The Captain wrapped his arms around Sherlock's waist and pulled him closer. Then he said, “Well, it's Christmas. I'd like to do some traditional Christmas-y things with you.”

“Are you going to make me go to holiday services?” Sherlock asked, concerned.

“No,” said The Captain with a chuckle. “I meant things like Christmas breakfast or Christmas movies.”

Sherlock smiled and said, “I like the sound of that.”

“Also, I want to take you out tonight,” said Captain Watson. “There's a large farm not too far from here. They have a big lights display that you can drive through. There's also a big bonfire area where you can get hot chocolate. Does that sound like fun to you?”

“Yes,” replied Sherlock. “I just have one little favor to ask. Do you think it would be at all possible to go out with you as myself?”

“I don't know,” said The Captain warily. “It could be dangerous.”

“It can't be that dangerous,” replied Sherlock. “Charles Magnussen can't be everywhere. He's probably at home with his family. Please, Captain? Please can I go as myself?”

“I still don't know,” insisted Captain Watson. “You don't have any casual male clothes.”

“Yes I do,” countered Sherlock. “I still have the sweats that I came to you house in. I know they're rather unsightly, but I can wear my coat over them. Besides, I don't have any casual female clothes either.”

“I would've bought you some,” The Captain defended meekly.

“Please?” Sherlock continued to beg. “Come on, Sir. It's Christmas.”

Captain Watson paused to think about it some more. Then, he finally said, “Oh, all right. You can go as yourself.”

“Oh, thank you, Captain,” said Sherlock excitedly. He kissed The Captain on the cheek and then the two of them went to go enjoy Christmas breakfast together.

\---

After a nice, cozy day, the sun finally went down and the two could head out. They got into Captain Watson's Mercedes Benz and they listened to cheesy Christmas songs during the drive.

As they neared the entrance, The Captain said, “Now, you have a choice. We can either drive through the light display first or we can go to the bonfire and get hot chocolates first.”

“I think I want hot chocolates first,” said Sherlock.

“Hot chocolates it is then,” agreed Captain Watson.

He parked the car and the two men made their way over to the bonfire. It wasn't too crowded because most people were at home with their families, but there were a few other parties there.

While they stood around the bonfire, something started stirring in Sherlock's stomach as he gazed at The Captain in the glowing light. He felt bizarrely romantic.

Now, Sherlock liked Captain Watson. He was a good man who had been good to him. He never minded being The Captain's sexual object, but he also never felt that he loved Captain Watson. Now though, that seemed to be a little bit different.

The Captain felt Sherlock's eyes on him. So, he turned to look at him. Captain Watson was surprised by how in love Sherlock looked. It made his stomach flip and he blushed. He pulled his wallet out of his pocket and gave some money to Sherlock.

“G-go and get us some hot chocolates,” The Captain said shyly.

Sherlock nodded wordlessly, took the money, and headed over to the drink stand.

“What the hell was that?” Captain Watson thought. “I care about Sherlock, there's no denying that, but Sherlock's a possession. Something like love is definitely out of the question. Besides, after all that time as a rent boy, I think Sherlock would be desensitized to something like love.”

As Sherlock stood in line, waiting to place his drink order, Sherlock's thoughts were still on The Captain.

“I still want to get him a Christmas present,” thought Sherlock. “I just have no idea what to get him.”

Just then, Sherlock's thoughts were interrupted by a child.

“Daddy! Daddy!” the child shouted. “Look what I got you! I got you a hot chocolate!”

Sherlock was suddenly hit with an idea.

“That's what I'll do,” he thought.

Back at the bonfire, Captain Watson was zoning out while he waited for Sherlock. Suddenly, he was surprised by a weight being pressed on him. It was just Sherlock though. He was leaning on The Captain.

“I know what I want to give to you as a Christmas present, Captain,” Sherlock whispered in a throaty voice. “How would you feel if I called you, 'Daddy' in bed?” Sherlock asked.

The Captain couldn't deny his arousal at Sherlock's kinky suggestion. His eyes fluttered shut as he tried to imagine it.

“I think you would like it, Daddy,” Sherlock teased. “Do you want me to be your baby? I'm already so submissive for you. This would only intensify it. Would you like that, Daddy?”

Sherlock placed hot kisses on Captain Watson's neck as he pressed his crotch into The Captain. Captain Watson was ready to give up on the light display and just take Sherlock home when suddenly-

"John?!"

Sherlock quickly pulled away from The Captain as the two men looked up. Charles Magnussen was there, and he was coming right for them. 

"That's impossible," Sherlock whispered.

Captain Watson didn't hear him though. Everything was drowned out by the repeating, “No, no no,” in his head. The Captain wanted to tell Sherlock to run, but it was too late. Charles Magnussen was upon them and he had placed a tight grip onto Sherlock's wrist.

“What's going on?” asked Magnussen. He wasn't shouting. In fact, he spoke very quietly, almost calmly, to them. That made him all the more scarier.

“Nothing,” said Captain Watson a bit too quickly. “Nothing is going on.”

“It certainly looked like something was going on. Who is this guy?” asked Magnussen, indicating Sherlock

“No one,” said The Captain. “He's just a homeless drunk.”

Sherlock knew that Captain Watson was trying to protect him, but that didn't make, “homeless drunk” hurt any less.

“Well, I don't like how he was treating you,” said Magnussen. “Do you want me to take care of him?”

He then gripped Sherlock's wrist a little tighter and tugged his arm roughly. It caused Sherlock to gasp out and wince in pain.

“No,” said The Captain a little louder than he wanted to. “You don't have to do that. Just let him go.”

“Fine then,” relented Magnussen. “I'll let you take care of him then.”

"What?" questioned Captain Watson.

“If you won't let me take care of him then I want you to take care of him,” Magnussen explained. “You don't have to do anything extreme. Just punch him. Let him know what he's good for.”

The Captain looked at Sherlock. Fear was screaming in his eyes.

“I d-don't want to hit him,” said Captain Watson weakly.

“John, I'm not going to ask you again,” said Magnussen firmly. “Punch him or I'll take care of him for you.”

“It'll cause a scene,” said The Captain. “I know how much you hate causing a scene.”

Magnussen coolly looked around. There were enough families with small children present that it would become an issue.

“Fine,” said Magnussen. “We'll play it your way. Just stay out of trouble, John.”

With an unexpected and forceful tug on the arm, Magnussen was able to get Sherlock to lose his balance and face plant right onto the cement.

“Is he ok?” asked a woman who saw Sherlock fall, but heard nothing of the preceding conversation.

“He's fine,” said Magnussen dismissively. “He merely tripped.” Then, Magnussen turned to Captain Watson and said, “He's better this way.” With that, Magnussen turned on his heels and left. 

Once he was out of sight, The Captain helped Sherlock off the ground and checked out the damage. He was badly bruised and scraped with a few cuts. Captain Watson pulled him off the ground and led him to a bench where he could sit.

"Wait here," instructed The Captain.

A moment later, he returned with some napkins to try and clean up Sherlock's face. A man saw Sherlock's injuries and wandered over.

“Is he going to be all right?” the man asked.

“He's fine,” said Captain Watson as dismissively as Magnussen had. He was shaken and he wanted people to leave them alone, but his tone wasn't lost on Sherlock.

“Th-thank you for protecting me,” said Sherlock timidly.

“I looked in your eyes and I knew I couldn't do it,” said The Captain. “You looked like a fawn that was about to be eaten. Magnussen is suspicious of us now though. You should've just let me hit you.”

Sherlock was shocked by Captain Watson's words. He pulled away from him.

“I should've let you hit me?” Sherlock repeated angrily. “Is it so wrong that I was afraid? I'm sorry I might spoil your precious reputation. I know you treat me like a submissive possession, but I feel like you're forgetting that I'm a real person with real feelings. I'm not an object. If you're so worried about me making Magnussen suspicious then I'll just do us both a favor and leave.”

Sherlock shoved The Captain away from him and started to leave.

“Where are you going?” Captain Watson called after him.

“I'm going back to Mycroft's hotel, _John,”_ Sherlock shouted. He made sure to give the last word enough emphasis to sting.

As Sherlock furiously walked away, he could hear the faint sounds of, _“O, Holy Night.”_ Somehow, the song felt very ironic. Sherlock was nearing the exit when he passed a dustbin. He frustratingly tore his coat off, balled it up, and threw it into the bin. He was now only wearing the sweats he came to The Captain in.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will become of Sherlock and Captain Watson?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up: The beginning of this chapter contains a failed attempted rape. It goes no further than Sherlock getting his ass grabbed. Please use caution.

"150 pounds"

Sherlock never made it back to Mycroft's hotel. He couldn't find his way back there. So, he gave up trying and began hooking on the streets on his own. He'd been doing this for a few days now.

One night, Sherlock was ducking out in the alley that was his makeshift home. He was cold, dizzy from the lack of food, and wet from the rain earlier. He was getting very sick and it was making his head rather fuzzy. It was becoming dark out now and Sherlock knew it didn't matter how he felt. He needed to get out there and make money.

Sherlock went out to his usual corner and started eying up potential clients. He found that hooking on his own had been incredibly difficult. Working for a brothel had been much easier. He had shelter, a bit more food, and he was worth more. 

Sherlock had been attempting to make a hook for a few hours now and the cold, the hunger, and the illness had started getting to him. He knew that he shouldn't sit down on the job, but he just had to rest. So, he sat down there right on the curb.

A few moments later, a ratty looking car pulled up next to Sherlock. The man who was driving opened his door and took a look at the poor, bedraggled boy.

He gave Sherlock a low whistle and said, “You sure are pretty. My name's Jim. Can you tell me what your name is, pretty one?”

“Sh-Sherlock,” he stammered out as he stood up.

“That's a sweet name to go with a sweet boy,” said Jim. “Tell me, Sherlock. How much does a cute little thing like you cost?”

"150 pounds," said Sherlock dutifully.

“I don't have 150 pounds,” said Jim as he got out of his car. “I'll tell you what though. I'll give you 50 pounds and I won't become the bad guy.”

“I don't know,” said Sherlock, not in the mood to haggle. “I shouldn't-”

Sherlock was cut off by Jim wrapping his arms around him and sticking his hands in the back of Sherlock's trousers.

He grabbed two handfuls of Sherlock's bottom and said, “This is non-negotiable.”

Jim started pulling Sherlock into his car. Sherlock tried to resist, but he was just too weak.

“This is it,” Sherlock thought. “This is the end.”

_"Sherlock!"_

The sudden shout startled Jim. He looked up and saw a man in a black Mercedes Benz up the street. His head was sticking out the window and he was driving straight at him.

"Oh, shit," Jim swore.

He dropped Sherlock on his bottom, jumped back into his car, and sped away. The Mercedes Benz drove quickly to where Sherlock was laying in the street and screeched to a stop when it got there.

Captain Watson rushed out of the car and wrapped Sherlock up in his coat.

“I've been looking for you ever since you ran away,” said The Captain.

Sherlock didn't respond.

“Are you ok?” Captain Watson asked.

Sherlock weakly shook his head no before passing out.

\---

Sherlock woke up in a strange white room. He was laying in a strange white bed and wearing a strange white nightgown. He felt sore everywhere. He tried to lift his head a bit, but that was difficult. He gave up and just let his head fall back against the pillow. His eyes started to focus and he was piecing things together.

“I'm in the hospital,” thought Sherlock.

"Are you awake?"

Sherlock was surprised by the voice. It belonged to The Captain.

"Yes," Sherlock answered.

Sherlock was also surprised by how his voice sounded. It was so weak, so raspy. Anyway, Sherlock heard footsteps coming towards him. Then, Captain Watson was above him. He saw The Captain pick something up and he heard a button's click. Then, there was a buzzing around him as his bed sat him up.

“Now I can look at you properly,” said Captain Watson.

"What happened?" asked Sherlock.

“I saved you from attempted rape, you passed out, and now you're in the hospital being treated for pneumonia, slight starvation, and possible hypothermia,” The Captain reported.

"Oh," said Sherlock softly.

An awkward silence fell between the two men. It was Captain Watson who finally broke it.

“I wanted to apologize,” he said. “I was shaken by the encounter with Magnussen and I said things that probably hurt your feelings. I shouldn't have said that you should've taken the punch. That was insensitive of me.”

“I'm sorry too,” said Sherlock. “I overreacted and I shouldn't have run away. I'm not good at taking care of myself. I think I need someone to look after me.”

“Well, you're always welcome to stay with me,” said The Captain. 

“I believe I've broken all of your rules, Captain,” Sherlock joked. “You'll let me back in the mansion?”

“You can stay with me, but not in the mansion,” said Captain Watson.

"What?" questioned Sherlock, confused.

“I'm selling it,” said The Captain. “The house, the cars, everything. I'm giving up my opulence. We'll move in to a nice, small flat. You'll probably have to get a job, but I'll still take care of you. What do you say, Sherlock? Do you still want to be with me even thought I won't be your sugar daddy?”

“I don't understand,” said Sherlock. “Why are you selling everything?”

“I don't want Magnussen's hush money,” said Captain Watson. “I don't want to be his pawn anymore. I want to live safely with you. I don't care about my luxurious life if it means we're not safe. I'm giving it up, Sherlock. I'm giving it up for you.”

Sherlock was silent as he processed what The Captain said. After an eternal few minutes, he finally spoke.

“Captain Watson, you've given me many things in the time I've known you,” said Sherlock. “You've given me shelter, food, clothes, comfort, protection, amazing sex, and a beautiful coat. And now you're not giving me something, but rather giving everything up for me. Sir, I think that's the greatest thing of all that you've given me. Yes, Captain. I'll stay with you.”

The Captain's face broke with a wide grin and wet eyes. He gave Sherlock the gentlest hug and a kiss on the cheek. The two were happy to be together.

Once Captain Watson pulled away, Sherlock asked him, “What are you going to do about Magnussen? You can give him the money back all you want. You still saw him carry out a hit. What are you going to do?”

“I'm not sure yet,” confessed The Captain. “I'm sure I'll think of something though. I have to because I love you.”

Sherlock gasped and blushed.

“That was cute,” said Captain Watson. “Have I not told you that yet? Well, I should tell you more often because it's the truth. I love you.”

Sherlock blushed even harder. He was so flustered by The Captain's declaration that he had to drop his gaze when he spoke.

“I love you too, Captain,” he said. “This is so overwhelming. Nobody's ever told me that they loved me before.”

Captain Watson took Sherlock's chin in his hand and tilted his face up so he could look at him.

“Well, get used to hearing it because I'm going to say it a lot. I love you.”

The Captain then peppered Sherlock's lips with kisses.

When they came apart, he said, “I can't wait until you feel better. I have lots of plans for you. Oh, and I almost forgot. I love you.”

\---

On New Year's Day, Captain Watson was standing in Charles Magnussen's office.

“This is certainly a surprise,” commented Magnussen. “Usually I'm the one coming to see you. I always thought you hated seeing me.”

“I know it seems that way, but this is important,” said The Captain.

With that, he removed the envelope from his coat's inside pocket and put it on Magnussen's desk.

"What's this?" asked the mafioso.

“It's my hush money,” explained Captain Watson. “I'm giving it back. I've sold everything and I'm giving the revenue to you. I don't want to be paid anymore. I want to be free. So, here's the money you've given me. Please don't contact me again.”

“Don't be ridiculous, John,” said Magnussen calmly. “You love living the opulent life. Keep the money. Go home.”

“You're wrong,” said The Captain. “I did love living the opulent life, but I love something even more now and it's something that I don't need your money to have. Thank you for all that you've given me, Mr. Magnussen, but I'm done now.”

“How do I know you won't run to the police?” asked Magnussen.

“You don't,” replied Captain Watson. “So be good.”

Magnussen pounded his balled up fists on the desk and said, “I could have you killed.”

“And I could turn you over to the police,” said The Captain calmly. “We're at an impasse.” Then, he held out his hand and said, “Let's shake on it. We're agreeing to disagree so to speak.”

Magnussen looked at Captain Watson and his hand suspiciously. Then, he finally shook it.

“Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Magnussen,” said The Captain.

“You as well, John,” was the reply.

As Captain Watson was walking out the door, Magnussen said, “If you ever want to do business again, you know where to find me.”

“I always do,” said The Captain as he closed the door behind himself.

\---

Sherlock and Captain Watson were starting their lives over again. They were moving into a flat in London on Baker street. It was definitely smaller than the mansion with its two bedrooms, one bathroom, a sitting room, and a kitchenette. That didn't meant the two liked it any less. It was perfect for a couple that wanted to live comfortably, but modestly.

The two men also had to change their day to day routines as well. The Captain was going to pick up more hours at the surgery and Sherlock got a job himself. It was a small job with Scotland Yard, but it earned him some decent money. Also, he was sure that when he brought in a dangerous mafioso to justice all on his own, he'd become The Yard's lead detective and get the pay that came along with it.

As Sherlock and Captain Watson unpacked their boxes, they reflected on everything that had happened.

“It feels strange to be free,” thought The Captain. “Magnussen had been buying me off for quite some time. It's going to be a bit difficult adjusting to this life, but Sherlock is worth it.”

“I can't believe how much my life has changed in one month,” thought Sherlock. “I mean, one month ago I was a dirty little rent boy living anonymously in a brothel. Now I'm sheltered, fed, clothed, and loved. I have an amazing boyfriend.”

Sherlock caught his reflection in the mirror. He briefly admired his outfit. It was a purple button down shirt, black trousers, and matching shoes. They weren't as expensive as the clothes Captain Watson had bought for him previously, but he didn't care. These were his clothes. He could finally dress like himself again.

The feminine clothes that The Captain had bought for Sherlock had to be sold, but Sherlock kept his eye on the shop windows. Maybe one day he'd surprise Captain Watson.

Sherlock noticed out of the corner of his eye, that The Captain had caught him admiring his reflection. He turned around to look at Captain Watson. The Captain loved looking at Sherlock. The fact that his lover was cutely blushing only made him love him more.

“Come here,” said Captain Watson, extending his arms.

Sherlock smiled adorably and went to The Captain's embrace. 

The two kissed and then Captain Watson said, “I love you, Sherlock.”

“I love you too, Captain” Sherlock replied.

The Captain frowned a bit and said, “I don't know how I feel about you saying that now. 'Captain' and, 'Sir' were my sugar daddy names. I'm not your sugar daddy anymore so it just feels a bit odd. Maybe you could call me 'John.' Let's try it. I love you, Sherlock.

"I love you too, John."

This made the taller man frown this time.

“I don't know,” second guessed Sherlock. “I got used to calling you, 'Captain' and, 'Sir.' 'John' just sounds strange.”

“I'm sure we'll think of something,” said Captain Watson.

“Wait. I have an idea,” interjected Sherlock. “I'll call you, 'John' around the house, but I'll call you, 'Captain' or, 'Sir' in the bedroom.”

The Captain grinned and said, “I like the sound of that a lot.”

The two kissed again, but then Sherlock pulled away. He had another idea.

“You know,” started Sherlock coyly as he turned around in Captain Watson's embrace. He wiggled his ass against The Captain's crotch and said, “I could also call you, 'Daddy' in bed. Would you like that?”

Captain Watson's grin grew even wider.

He slapped Sherlock's ass playfully and said, “That sounds amazing. Get to your room right now, baby boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much from the bottom of my heart for the hits/comments/and kudos. It means so much to me. If you're interested in reading some of my other works, I'd recommend, "Bedroom Hymns" or, "Big Boy Panties."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr at, "followallthefandoms"


End file.
